Blueberry Pie
by Bittersweet x
Summary: All you need is blueberry pie, and Lily Evans. Snape and Lily through the years. Lily/Snape FRIENDSHIP.


**A few mildly important notes:**

**dedication: TO MY COUSIN, SAM :) Because I promised her this story like a million**** years ago even though I HATE HATE HATE Snape and not fond of Snape-Lily friendship.. because I'm _a nice person like that. _:P Sammeh, thank you for existing. You have rewritten my story, and because I knew you..I have been changed for good :)**

**THIS IS A FRIENDSHIP STORY. IT IS NOT SNAPELILY EXCEPT FOR ONE SIDED.**

**Also, I never EVER write Snape stories so this is probably rather messy. The first part Snape and Lily are about eight or nine, the second part they're maybe thirteen, the last part..well, it's rather obvious :P Enjoy!**_  
><em>

_Blueberry Pie_

"Severus?"

Snape pulled a leaf off a tree and threw it into the pond. "Go away," he muttered.

Lily tiptoed nearer to him. "Sevvvv?"

Snape tightened. "I don't want to talk, Lily."

Lily plopped down next to him."Where were you?" she asked. "I waited for you, in the field.."

"My dad didn't let me go out," said Snape tonelessly.

"Oh, Sev," sighed Lily, tracing patterns in the dirt. "I thought he was better, now?"

Snape shrugged. "He was mad today," he said softly.

"Oh – what happened to your face?" Lily gasped, touching a faintly purple bruise across his cheek.

Snape turned away from her. "He was mad today," he repeated quietly.

"Severus, you should _tell _someone!" cried Lily. "You _have _to tell someone! He can't _do _that!"

"No!" said Snape sharply, turning to her. "Lily, you can _not _tell _anyone! _Don't you_ ever, _understand? I don't know _what _would happen if anyone knew but it would _not be good!"_

"All right," said Lily unhappily. "But Sev, what if – "

"Promise, Lily!" said Snape urgently. "Promise you won't tell!"

Lily sighed. "I promise," she said warily.

The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes.

Lily pulled a napkin out of her pocket. "I brought some blueberry pie," she said cautiously. "Mum taught me to make it..I thought you like might some."

Snape accepted a piece. "Thanks, Lily," he said, a smile creeping onto his face despite himself.

"It's nothing," said Lily, smile returning, and for that day, two friends sat by the pond, nibbling a blueberry pie, and all was quite well in the world.

–

Severus Snape was in a bad mood. A very, very bad mood indeed.

The fact that he was currently ling in the Hospital Wing probably had quite a bit to do with it.

_Stupid Potter, _he thought viciously as he sneezed. _Stupid, _stupid _Potter. What kind of idiot charms a woolen sweater to turn into a tee shirt the minute it is exposed to cold weather? HUH?_

And now he had a cold. A terrible, awful cold. And apparently, even though they could_ set objects to fire with sticks, _wizards could not cure colds.

That was just _stupid._

So he was lying in the Hospital Wing, head aching, feeling like he'd been run over by a yak, contemplating many different ways to murder James Potter, and in general feeling rather angry at the world.

"Hello, Sev!"

The world perked up a little as Lily Evans bounced into his room, red braids flying behind her, green eyes shining as she –

_Those are rather strange thoughts for someone who doesn't at all fancy his best friend, _Snape's mind muttered dryly.

_Shut up. I don't._

"Hey, Lily," said Snape, grinning. "H – _achoo!"_

Lily cackled evilly.

Snape was not impressed. "My pain is not funny," he informed Lily.

"No," said Lily, grinning, "but _Potter's _is!"

Just then, James Potter limped into sight. "Evans, why would you do this to me?" he said woefully. "I never even did anything to you!"

Snape burst into laughter. Potter's legs had apparently turned into two giant blueberries.

"Never," said Lily, flashing James a wicked smile, "mess with my friend. Blueberry pie, Sev?"

(The incident didn't do a thing to reduce James's ego, but as he munched satisfiedly on the delicious blueberry pie, Snape still decided it was a victory.)

–

_Dear Severus,_

_ I can't believe I'm writing you this, really. After all that happened, I don't think you'd ever expect it. I certainly don't._

_ But I suppose things change, Severus. I will never again regard you as a friend, because we've gone our separate ways, and too much has happened for us to ever again truly know one another again._

_ And yet, I don't find myself hating you. Perhaps it is the war, and the knowledge that our doom is upon us. Perhaps it is the fact that I will probably never again see you. Perhaps it is the knowledge that I think you are sorry._

_ I forgive you, Severus._

_ Also! Will you come to my wedding? I'm marrying James on the thirtieth of August. I'd be truly happy if you came. You don't have to, but I would love to._

_ (LEAVE ALL DEATH EATERS HOME.)_

_ I..I kind of miss ya, Sev. _:)

_ Well..good bye._

_Lily_

Snape held the note in his hands, reading it and rereading it, heart thudding like a bass drum.

_She misses me. She forgives me. She misses me. She forgives me. She –_

_ she's marrying Potter.._

The letter slid from his hand and fluttered to the ground as he slumped into a chair, head in his arms, and shook with, alternately, joy and pain.

Suddenly, he caught a whiff of a scent he had come to associate with happiness – with safety – with...

_Lily..  
><em>

He slowly got up, crossed the kitchen, and discovered that the owl had dropped off – in association to the letter –a small piece of perfectly wrapped blueberry pie.

He slowly folded back the crinkly foil and for a moment only looked at the small, perfect slice of blueberry pie, and suddenly he was so overcome with memories that he couldn't move – of his father screaming and swinging back his hand when he was eight, of Lily healing it with her mother's pie – of James Potter and him, bitter rivals, and Lily leaping from side to side with a cheerful smile on her face, delightedly enacting revenge by turning his legs into blueberries, and it didn't matter that she was marrying him, because he was biting into Lily's blueberry pie, and for a precious few moments, life was good again.

It was goodbye, he knew. He would never see Lily, or speak to her again.

But they had parted on the best of terms. And Severus Snape was glad for that.

_End_


End file.
